Skull Fire
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: She was an outcast. That weird chick who lived in the shadow of her best friend. She never thought she would fall in love. Not until she met a certian demi-god. Leo/OC and Will/OC
1. Chapter 1

Weirdo.

Goth.

Freak.

That's what they call me.

Everyone.

Except for my three friends. Percy Jackson, Kinsey Pittsinger, and Torrance McKinley. They actually took the time to get to know the _real_ me. The _real_ Makayla Martinez. Not the outcast in the Family Guy tee shirt and black nail polish, but Makayla Martinez.

I thought my life was perfectly normal until my seventieth birthday.

The time on my alarm clock crept from 3:59 to 4:00 am. The steady beeping filled my room and Torrance groaned on the floor next to my bed. She had spent the night for my birthday.

"Turn it off." She moaned.

I yawned and pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I threw my bright green comforter off my body onto Torrance. She cursed and sat up in her pink sleeping bag, rubbing her big green eyes and yawning. I reached into my closet for my favorite Paramore shirt when Torrance threw her pillow at me.

"No! Outfit I picked out!" she said.

I picked up the pair of designer short shorts with skulls on the back pockets and turned to her.

"Seriously, Torri?" I asked.

"Seriously, Kayla."

I looked at the black military cardigan and the black leather flats.

"You know we're just going to school right?" I asked her.

"You only turn seventeen once." She sang, grabbing her overnight bag and walked into my bathroom. I slowly changed into the outfit and Torrance walked out of the bathroom in her purple and black Goode Gladiators cheer jacket and a pair of bling jeans cut into Daisy Dukes. She held her purple and black cheer bow in her hand.

Torrance was beautiful. She was one of those people that could be really pretty without trying. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes and the tanned skin of a surfer. She was one year older than me at eighteen because she started kindergarten late. She was also a cheerleader at Goode High School, the school we go to.

I brushed out my stick straight black hair and Torri braided my bangs and pinned them back.

"You soooo pretttyyyy, Kayla!" she sang. I laughed and Torrance pulled her hair back, clipping in her bow.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's go!" she said, picking up her lavender backpack and tossing it over her shoulder.

Torrance and I walked to the bus stop in the black darkness. I always loved the dark, it was really comforting to me. The light was broken by the warm glow of a candle. Around the light were two of my best friends, Percy and Kinsey. Kinsey was holding a chocolate cupcake with a green candle pressed into the top.

"Happy seventeenth, Makayla!" Percy said, giving me a quick hug. Kinsey smiled and handed me the cupcake.

"Holy crap! You look like a girl!" Kinsey teased.

"Holy crap! Shut up!" I shot back.

"Shut up and make a wish!" Torrance said.

I closed my eyes and made a silent wish. _I wish I could be someone. _I blew out the flame and opened my eyes. My friends gave me a hug and the bus pulled up to the curb.

Another day, another nightmare.

The last day of my senior year passed quickly. Torrance cried three times. Kinsey cried twice. Percy's girlfriend called him in the middle of class and his step dad took his phone.

I got crap from the football team. Torrance punched one of them in the face and made his nose bleed.

For a girl who only stood at 5'7", she packed a good punch. She also was the most vicious _ragazza_ you could meet. She once cursed out the football team in _Greek_. It was awesome!

Sixth period came like a blink of an eye. Algebra. Torture for four kids with dyslexia and ADHD. The teacher, Ms. Stamos, wasn't the brightest ray of sunshine either.

Torrance, Percy, Kinsey, and I sat in the back of the room, making fun of the movie the teacher had put in. It was the Disney version of _Hercules_. It was so freaking wrong. Kinsey was painting her nails gold and I Torrance had her head Percy's shoulder; still sniffling over her last period, choir. All of her closest friends were in choir. With her head on Percy's shoulder, I realized how _similar_ they looked. Same cheekbones, same lips, same nose, chin, eyebrows. It was scary.

I looked past Percy and Torrance at the guy sitting in the corner. He was _hot_! Latino with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Build of a pro soccer player. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes that every good troublemaker has. I leaned over to Torrance and whispered, "I saw him first. He's mine."

Hey guys! Disneychic 12 and Ninja Kat13 here!

First off, we are working on this story together, so watch out for two different styles of writing. This chapter was written by Disneychic 12 (Howdy, ya'll!) but was of Ninja Kat13's (Heyy) idea!

Second, please no flames! Were just going to delete them. Save yourself precious time by NOT FLAMING. Do something nice, like hugging your grandmother! (:D)

Third-ly, we have a contesty-thing for all yous! (Sorry guys, I got some southern blood in me:DC12) I want you guys to try to guess what cabins Torrance, Makayla, and Kinsey are going to be sorted into. If you guess correctly, well, we will let you know if you got it correct. BUT, we will have you send us a description of your very own demi-god to be included in our story!

Get guessing!

Happy Holidays!

Disneychic 12 and Ninja Kat13


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya'll it's me Ninja Kat! Me and me bff Disneychic12 just finished another chapter. We also thank everyone who faved, review and commented our story. WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANYTHING!

* * *

Torrance lifted her head off Percy's shoulder and looked at the boy. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Leo Valdez." She said. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook out her dirty blonde hair. Leo's attention strayed from the movie to Torrance, a slow smile spreading across his face. She wiggled her fingers and flipped her hair turning back to the movie. "Five, four, three…" she whispered. Leo moved a few seats closer to us. Torrance leaned over to me. "That, my darlin', is how you flirt."

I gave her fake applause, "Brava!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "World class flirt. Just like yor dad." He muttered. Torrance slapped him upside the head.

"Don't you be talk crap 'bout my daddy!" she hissed. Percy rubbed his head and muttered a few curses under his breath.

Torrance had a pretty famous adoptive dad. Zak Bagans, world-class paranormal investigator. The man who thinks that he is a gangsta, ninja, ghost buster, and chick magnet. But in reality, no… He is a man-slut. Just ask her uncles about it. Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin. Yeah, be jealous of Torrance. Her mom was eighteen when she had her so she had to give her up. She was put up for adoption, when she was one she was adopted by Zak. She was raised by Zak and when she was four, Zak's girlfriend, Lauren, turned her into the full-blown girly-girl she is today. When she was 16, Zak and Lauren shipped her off to New York to go to Goode and stay with her aunt. She still goes to visit them during every break and vacation from school.

Torrance pulled her hair back up and reached into her bag, producing a tube of lip gloss.

"Now my bff, I will show you how to be a surper flirt like me." She whispered in my ear.

Leo finally gets over to where we are. Leo sits in the desk next to me.

"So… Leo have you met my bff Makayla?" Torrance asked Leo.

Leo looks at me. For a long time actually…. Well not the kind that is stalkerish kinda of look.

"Hi Makayla. I am Leo Valdez…" He whispers in my ear.

"Hi Leo. I am Makayla Martinez." I whispered back.

Our faces were so close to each other.

"Get some." I hear Torrance whisper behind me.

Then the evil teacher Mrs. Oliver walks back to us.

"May I see all five of you in the hall." She tells us.

We all stand up and walk outside to the hall.

Oliver opens the door and we file outside, Percy and Leo both had these looks on there faces, like they knew something bad was going to happen. Oliver turned to faces us, a cocky smirk on her face.

"For my mistress shall be pleased, five _halfbloods _in one day." She said.

Halfblood? What the freaking Jesus is a halfblood?

"Pardon me?" Torrance scoffed. Mrs. Oliver's eyes turned bright red and all color drained from her face. Her teeth enlongated into fangs and her nails into talons, her hair erupting into flames. She hissed and snarled.

"Not you again." Percy said, pulling a disposible pen out of his pocket. The thing charged and Torrance screamed. Percy help up his pen deffesivly.

"What the HELL are you going to do with a PEN!" Torrance screamed.

Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into a three foot long bronze sword. Percy swung at the thing but it quickly moved away, picking Percy up and throwing him into the lockers. Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me away as students and teachers filled the hallway, screaming and shouting. Torrance and Kinsey stood there, in total shock of what they were seeing. Percy tried to get but Oliver slammed him against the lockers, pushing him up by his neck. She inched her mouth toward Percy's neck, ready to suck the living crap out of him. He struggled against her grip, kicking and trying to grab his sword.

Oliver cackled, "Try, son of Posiden! You can't help your friends now! You will die and they will become my mistress's prize!" she screamed. Percy's face began to change color and his kicking started to weaken.

"TORRI! DO SOMETHING! HE'S DYING!" I screamed. An annoying buzzing filled myears and I started to feel light-headed. I saw an man with dark hair in black Greek robes sitting upon a throne of black alabaster. _Soon, my darling, soon._ He said. I passed out.

"Makayla!" Leo shouted, catching me as I fell. I came back too immediately, trying to regain balance in Leo's arms.

Percy shot a pleading look in Torrance's direction. Tears streamed down her eyes. "What? What do you want me to do, Percy?" she screamed, holding back sobs.

Percy kicked the water fountian, a small stream of water trickling out. A look of relization washed over Torrance. She looked at the water and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What is she doing?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Leo whispered back.

The water flow became stronger and stronger. The water exploded out of the fountian and surronded Torrance. She picked up her hands and the water moved with it.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She pushed the water foreward and knocked the vampire-freak of her feet. Percy slumped down and gasped for air. As soon as his breath came back to him, he reached for the sword and attacked the monster again. The monster was laying in a puddle of water, gasping for air and struggling to stand. She stood and tried to attack Percy once more. Percy swung the sword and slashed through the monster. With a terrible cry of fury and pain, she dissinigrated into a pile of ash, washing away into the water mess Torrance created. Leo helped me stand and pulled me out of the building. Kinsey stood in the middle of everything, a confused and terrified expression written on her face.

"What the HELL just happened?" she asked.

Torrance stood in the middle of the pool she created, staring at her hands in shock. Percy grabbed Torrances hand and pulled her out of the school. She was staring at her hands, like she was waiting for water to shoot out of them. We all raced out into the parking lot to Percy's Pruis. I started to lose my balance again, stumbling into Leo's arms.

"Woah, Makayla. Wait until we get into the car to pass out!" he said.

Torrance looked back at the building. "My purse." She whimpered. "My purse. The purse my daddy bought me." She whimpered.

Percy grabbed her shoulders. "It's a damn purse, Torri. Your Dad will buy you a new one." He said.

"But." She whimpered.

"I know." Kinsey said.

"But-my-it's blue!"

"I know."

"But-Laurie! For Christmas!"

"I know."

Torrance sniffled and Percy unlocked the car. "Everybody in the car!" he said. Kinsey hopped into the passanger seat and Torri in the back seat. Leo helped me into the car and got in himself. Torrance was squished up against the window and I was sitting in Leo's lap. I blushed deep red and Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Percy! Start explaining!" Torrance shouted.

"Explaining what?" he asked, dumbly.

"W-What just happened!" she screamed.

"Ah, lower your voice! Small space! Our algebra teacher was an _empousa_, greek vampire. Leo and I are demigods. Half human, half god. Leo is a son of Hephaestus, the god of fire and blacksmiths. I am a son of Poseidon, god of water and oceans and earthquakes. I'll explain more when we get to camp." He said, his eyes fixed on the road.

Torrance crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "My life is so freaked up. I have seen the freakiest shit! But, no, it has to get weirder and weirder! My dad is a freaking paranormal investigator! I have had stuff scratch me, stand at the end of my bed like a stalker, try to possess me, throw spoons at me while I'm showering! The shower isn't even by the kitchen!"

* * *

Yeah, I can picture it. Zak Bagans, in the shower, a spoon flies in. He's screaming, "WTF! OMFG!"

Read Disneychic 12's _From Shadowed Places_ to learn more about Lauren.

Links to the Characters:

Torrance: .com/user_images/X/XT/XTW/XTWILIGHTTTX/1233886555_6080_

Makayla: ?pic=snp184&s=5

Kinsey:.com/pictures/highlightsandlowlights1_


	3. Chapter 3

_Torrance P.O.V_

On the outside, I pretended to be brave. Act like controlling water was every day for me.

On the inside, I was terrified.

I closed my eyes and tried thinking back to the happier times in my life. Like the day my day adopted me.

I had lived in the same Los Angeles ghetto orphanage since I was three weeks old. The only thing I had from my mom was a cream colored stuffed corduroy bunny named Boop and the faint memory of her honey sweet voice. I just knew my name was Torrance Cassandra and my mommy didn't want me.

I grew up around three girls who took care of me. Pepper, who was ten when I was adopted. Amy, who was twelve. Hailey who was nine.

I grew up by the water. I loved the water. I used to dream about turning into a mermaid and swimming down to a beautiful palace where I would meet my mom and dad. I would become a princess and I would live underwater with all my fish friends and live happily ever after. I was such a child then.

I was five when Dad found me. I remember hiding behind Amy's legs holding Boop as the brown hair blue eyed stranger walked into my home. He gave me a big smile and went to talk to Missus Kati. He told her he was looking for a little girl to be his daughter. Missus Kati walked over to me and told me I had the opportunity to have a new Daddy. Of course, I followed her.

The man's name was Zak. He was twenty two and he wanted a little girl. He was very kind to me and told me about his house in Michigan. He told me he wanted me to come live with him and be his little girl. I told him I wanted to and he just smiled. He had a very nice smile. He told me about his mommy and his little sister Valerie and how she had a girl two years younger than me. I was so excited! I could be part of a big family!

Missus Kati told me it was time for me to go back with the other kids. I said bye to Zak and went back to Pepper, Amy and Hailey. A while later, Missus Kati and Zak came out of her office, both with big smiles. Zak told me that I would be coming home with him to be his little girl! I was so happy! He told me he was going back to his hotel and he would come back to get me tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Daddy! See you tomorrow!" I remember saying. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.

Pepper, Amy and Hailey helped my pack my few things and went to bed. I sat on the window sill and looked at the ocean. I had a feeling my real Dad was watching. I smiled and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow to come so I could go home.

13 years later…..

Maykayla, Kinsey, Uncle Aaron and I sat in the back of the van. Dad was making us come on a local investigation and we were rocking out to Ke$ha in the back seat. We were singing at the top of our lungs while Uncle Nick filmed a vlog. We were having a great time, scream singing and laughing.

One Month Later…

Now I sat in Percy's blue Prius, learning about how I was some sort of demigod thing. I was so scared. I wanted to cry like I did during that investigation last month and have my Daddy hold me. He would have sang to me.

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might,_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you… there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away._

_Flap your wings so you can't stay._

_Take those dreams_

_And make them all come_

_True._

_Butterfly fly away._

I wanted my Daddy. Even if he wasn't my real Daddy. I wanted to hear his comforting voice and have him hold me while I cried and held onto to Boop. He would promise me it would all be okay and Ridley would jump on the couch and sit in my lap. We would smile and laugh and watch my favorite movie, Sleeping Beauty, and it would all be fine.

A single tear dripped from my emerald eyes. I wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see. Percy pulled up to his apartment and led us all upstairs.

"I'm just going to get the keys to the van and we can leave." He said urgently. He saw my tear filled eyes and gave me a hug. "It's going to be okay, Torri. You can call your dad later." He said softly.

I nodded and he ran into his Mom's apartment. Sally looked at as all from the kitchen as Percy grabbed her keys, throwing her his. "Monster attack! Gotta get to Camp. Mom, meet Torrance Bagans, Makayla Martinez, Kinsey Pittsinger. Half bloods. Torrance is one of Dad's kids. She's older than me." He explained quickly.

Percy's mom looked at me like she couldn't believe her eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged me tightly.

"Torrance. Torrance Cassandra Jackson." She whispered. Her voice was familiar. My mom's voice.

I hugged her back. "Mama?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Baby girl. Yes." She whispered. I hugged her tightly. My mom! I had finally found her! Eighteen years later. She was Percy's mom! This made Percy my little brother. This made Paul my stepdad. Weird.

"I tried to come back for you. I didn't want to give you up. I had to though! Then Kati told me you were adopted but I kept looking. I found you Torrance! I found you!" she cried.

"Mama." I repeated, crying into her shoulder. Percy was cursing.

"I HAVE A SISTER! WHAT?" he screamed.

Mom nodded. "Poseidon and I had a baby before you, Percy. I had to give her up. But know she's back and…God! She's back! Where have you been?" she asked, her hands touching my face. Like she was trying to remember my face after eighteen years.

"Las Vegas! I was adopted by a paranormal investigator." I stepped away from her. "why didn't you ask Kati who adopted me? You could have had me back." I said sadly.

"Torri, honey…I…" Mom tried to explain.

"Who's my dad? If you didn't want me then why did you have me?" I questioned, sadness and anger washing over me.

"Torrance! Please understand!" she said, reaching out to touch my face again. I hated it, but I stepped away from my own mom.

"No! Do know what I went through? Being made fun of because I was adopted? Because I didn't know who my parents were?" I started to raise my voice.

Mom started crying, "Torrance! Please honey, I love you so much! I'm so sorry! I tried, but then Percy came and I-!"

"Stopped looking." I said for her. I shook my head, "I need to go. I'm sorry." I said, turning and running out of the apartment.

"Torri!" I heard my friends shout.

I ran out of the apartment complex, not sure of where I was going. I was angry and sad. I knew it was wrong to have left my mom like that. I knew I loved her. But she gave me up and didn't bother looking for me.

I ran down 5th Avenue, right into a hard body. "Watch it!" I screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" A husky voice said. A tanned hand reached down to me. I looked up, scanning the body of the person.

Nice, muscled tan legs. Army green shorts and black Vans. A six pack and ripped pecs under a pale yellow v-neck. Ripped tan arms and broad shoulders. I got to the man's face. He had a surfer boy look to him with long beach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a sympathetic smile. He was really cute. Maybe nineteen, twenty. He was tall, 6'5" probably.

"Let me help you up." He said. He spoke with a sexy Texan accent. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said.

He gave me a dazzeling smile. "I'm Will. Will Solace."

"Torrance Bagans." I said sweetly. He lifted my chin with his finger.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

I shook my head and he put an arm around my shoulders. He made me feel really short. "You wanna talk about it over some coffee?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure. I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_Torrance P.O.V_

Will was probably the sweetest guy I had ever met. He paid for my coffee, listened to me rant, and every once in a while, he would put his hand over mine and give it a soft squeeze.

I bet I sounded insane. A crazy high-schooler telling a hot college guy about how my teacher turned into a monster and tried to kill me. I sounded pathetic.

Will looked into my eyes. "You and I are the same Torrance." He leaned forward like he was going to kiss me; his warn breath on my face. "Son of Apollo." He whispered.

I relaxed. I wasn't going insane. "Really?" I said, looking up from under my lashes. He nodded.

"I've only known for three years. It gets easier as soon as you get to Camp." He twanged.

I tilted my head like a puppy. He did the same. I laughed and he smiled. He was adorable. Just the kind of guy Dad wouldn't want me with.

First. He was older. Twenty going on twenty one. Well, I'm eighteen going on nineteen. Two years? Whatever!

Second. Tattoos. Dad has, like, four, but he doesn't like me dating boys with them. Will has a tribal sun tattooed to the back of his right shoulder. I can see it through his shirt.

Third. He's a Texan. To Dad, that means cheeky, innocent, annoying. Will had the first two down. Just not the third.

I put dad in the back of my mind. I unzipped my cheer jacket and pulled it off, tossing it over the back of my chair. Will's attention strayed to my chest, now visible from under a thin purple lace cami. I pushed his chin, "Eye's are up here. Explain this whole 'Camp' thing." I said.

"Well, Camp Half-Blood is where people like you and me go. It's a summer camp for half-bloods. Half Greek god, half human. I'm the offspring of Apollo, god of music and the sun, and Jane Solace, a little farm girl from a small Texas town. I've grown up in San Antonio my entire life. When I was seventeen, I was attacked by a monster and my dad showed up. Told me who I was and took me to Camp. And since my Dad personally took me to Camp, I'm a Daddy's boy. But I'm not. Hate my dad. Mama's boy, born and raised." He explained. I smiled and sipped my coffee.

"San Antonio, huh?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "You been?"

"Yeah, did a couple beauty pageants when I was younger. Dad actually just got back from there a few weeks ago." I said.

Will leaned forward, "Really? Who's your dad?" he asked.

"Zak Bagans. He's more like my adoptive dad. I've been with him since I was five." I said, taking a sip o my coffee.

Will smiled. "Really? Cool. Listen, I'm headed to Camp. You're welcome to catch a ride with me if you want." He offered.

I smiled. "Sure. That would be nice."

Will smiled and took my hand. "Come on, Ghost Buster. Let's go." He said. He led me out of the coffee shop and down the street to a cherry red Yamaha r1. He tossed me a heavy black helmet with a face mask. He straddled his bike and fired it up. He put his own helmet on his own head.

"Hop on." He said. I flipped my leg over the bike and sat behind him. "Hang on, Spider Monkey." He said. I put my arms around his waist and he pulled out of his parking spot, racing onto the streets of New York. I tightened my grip and squealed like SJP. Will laughed and sped off toward Rockefeller.

I had never been on a motorcycle before. I loved it! I felt like I was walking on air. I rested my head on Will's shoulder and hooked my fingers in his belt loops. He sped through traffic and I giggled like mad. I loved it so much. He drove up a dirt road going up a hill. We passed signs for a U-Pick strawberry farm and many trees.

Then I saw it.

It was this huge snake thing wrapped around the trunk of a pine tree, a gold bathmat hanging from its branches.

I went to scream but Will threw my helmet off and put his hand over my mouth. "It's okay. He won't hurt you. He's just protecting the Golden Fleece." He said soothingly.

I breathed deeply. "Sorry, snakes." I said, summing up my phobia. He nodded in understanding and took my hand again, leading me towards the camp.

The camp was like an ancient Greek city but brand new. It had glittering white marble columns and a giant bright blue mansion. It all sat on the bank of the ocean. I smiled and breathed in the salty air from the ocean and the fresh air from the forest.

I see this set of cabins in a "U" shaped pattern.

"Hey Will, why are their random cabins there?" I asked him.

"Well Torr…" Will said in his sweet twang.

God! He already has a nickname for me. It's been like an hour and a half! My dad can suck it!

"Each cabin represents a Greek god or goddess. Here I'll show you mine!" he said, grabbing my hand and taking off towards the cabins.

I ran along side of him, laughing and smiling. Everything felt like a movie. I could see us running in slow motion as Love Story by Taylor Swift faded in and played softly. He led me past dozens of campers is bright orange tee shirts up to a cabin that glowed gold in the sunlight.

"Welcome to Cabin Seven! Casa de Apollo." He said, opening the door for me. The cabin was empty but the walls were covered with amps, guitars and other instruments. It was like a music store with bunk beds. It was too cute!

I walked over to one of the guitars picking it up by the neck carefully. "You mind?" I asked.

Will shook his head and I sat on the bed, plunking out the chords to my favorite song. Will sat on the bed next to me and started singing.

_Can you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water_

_Across the deep,_

_Blue, ocean_

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my._

_Baby I'm trying._

He sounded just like Jason Mraz, but with a twang. It was hot. I started singing.

_Boy I hear you._

_In my dreams,_

_I feel you whisper_

_Across the sea._

_Keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

Will put his hand over mine and helped me with the chords. He sang softly into my ear, his lips inches from my face.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Oooooooooohhhh….._

_Oooooooooohhhhh…_

Will trailed off and I stopped singing. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life. Will just made me feel so special. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, waiting for it. I could tell he was leaning in, his warm sweet breath on my face.

Then the door swung open.

"TORRANCE! I FOUND YOU!" Percy shouted.

Damn you, Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

_Makayla P.O.V_

I stared across the fire at Torrance and this blonde guy flirt like crazy. They were sitting on a pine log bench and Torrance did her little thing she always did: hair flip and giggle. But then I saw something new. She leaned forward and ran her hand up his leg, resting it on his thigh. He smiled and Torrance laughed.

She made it look so easy.

I looked over at Leo, the weird feeling coming back to my stomach.

Percy was still in denial about Torrance being his sister and the camp was pretty weirded out too. They kept talking about some prophecy. Torrance was starting to take in the popularity.

Kinsey was talking to a son of Hermes and smiling.

I was alone. Being annoyed by the obnoxious campfire songs and Torrance's flirting.

I have been alone for a long time. I was born onJune 18th to a single teen mother in a Venice hospital. I had lived in Venice with my mother until I turned five and we moved to New York. We spoke to each other flipping back between Italian and English. Everything was fine until high school. That's when I became the 'emo outcast'.

I hated being different. I was psychic. Like, psychic. Yeah, I see dead people. Zak loves me because of it. I remember the night I saw my first ghost.

I was on an investigation with Torrance and the crew. We were high on ADHD-ness and Monster.

They were trying to be all serious, but Torrance and I were bouncing with energy.

Zak was talking before the camera and Torrance and I were standing behind him. I nodded at Torrance and Torrance nodded at me. I nodded back. She nodded at me and I nodded back. We both raise a hand and hovered it by Zak's ears. She nodded and I nodded back. We both slapped either side of Zak's head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed. Torrance shoved me and ran down the hall.

"RUN! BITCH, RUN!" she screamed. I stood up and ran after her, laughing and giggling.

"Did you take your pill today?" Zak shouted after us.

"Hell no!" I shouted back.

Zak muttered a few curses under his breath and followed us. "DAD!" Torrance screamed at him.

"What?" he asked.

Torrance held out her hand, "I need a Sharpie." She said.

Aaron tossed her the pen and she turned to the wall, scribbling out a note. She stepped away and started laughing. I saw what she wrote and started laughing really hard. Zak read it out loud, "I wrote on the wall! Take THAT society! Torrance, what is wrong with you?" he asked Torrance.

She shrugged, "I don't know!" She linked her arm with mine. "Skip with me, Kayla!"

We started skipping down the hall. "All my life I've been good but now, woooooah! I'm thinking what the hell! All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell!" We screamed.

I laughed and looked down an empty corridor. A man with black hair and a bloody face stared back at me.

I screamed and jumped back, landing on my butt. "GHOST! GHOST!" I screamed. Zak, Nick and Aaron ran down the corridor and Torrance turned to me, worry on her face.

"What exactly did you see, Makayla?" she demanded. Whenever something like this happened, she went all crazy-serious-Bagans-kid on me.

The man appeared again, reaching out for me. "THERE! RIGHT THERE!" I shrieked. Torrance whipped around shouting for her dad. She pulled a digital recorder from her pocket and pressed record.

"Who is here with us? What do you want?" she demanded. Zak came back around the corner, watching Torrance.

"What is your name? Why are you here? Are you an old patient? What did you die from?" she asked calmly. There was a small whisper and she jumped, squealing.

"I got it! I got it!" she screamed, playing back her response. Zak helped me up and I explained what I saw. He started to drill at Torrance.

"Did you see it?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"NO! Kayla was the only one who saw it!" she screamed. "Oh my freaking God! Daddy! I heard dead people!"

"I know! I hear dead people too!" he shouted.

"Like father like daughter!" Aaron said into the camera.

I sat on the ground still staring at the dead man. He nodded and walked into the next room. No one else could see him. I knew from there I was different.

I snapped back to reality. Torrance waved at me and I smiled back. She clicked her long black finger nails over the blonde guy's chest, talking to him. Her gaze traveled above my head. She pointed and gasped.

"Makayla! What is that?" she screamed. Everyone looked above my head and gasped, pointing. I looked up at a black hologram floating over my head. It was a black skull wearing a laurel wreath.

Everyone dropped to one knee. "All hail Makayla Martinez! Daughter of Hades! Lord of the dead!" Percy shouted.

Someone pointed at Torrance. "Look at her!"

Torrance looked up at her own hologram. A green trident. "All hail Torrance Bagans! Daughter of Poseidon and my older sister!" he shouted.

Everyone started to freak out. Chiron, the camp director, stamped his hoof on the ground, silencing everyone.

"Everyone to your cabins! Torrance, Makayla, we shall speak in the morning." He said.

The campers filled out and Leo walked over to me. "Let me show you to your cabin." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. And could you explain what's going on?" I asked. He linked his arm with mine.

"Sure, Dead Head." He teased.


	6. Chapter 6

_Torrance P.O.V_

Will walked me to my cabin. "Thank god that's over." He said softly.

I turned and leaned against the coral wall of my cabin. "Why is that?" I purred.

Will put his hand over my head, leaning in. "Rules out you being my sister." He said.

The moonlight glinted on his blue eyes, making him look much more dangerous than he actually is. I bit my lip and he smirked. My dad would so kill me. He would take that machete he used on Pogovelia and run Will through with it.

"Well aren't you one lucky SOB." I whispered.

He chuckled, "Where were we?" he said. He leaned in like he did earlier and I closed my eyes. He leaned in about ninety percent of the way and I smashed my lips against his.

It was all I could ask for out of a first kiss. I was perfect. Sexy, yet sweet at the same time.

I could hear my Dad saying, _'What's his name? Where does he live? Does he know I'm your dad? Does he know I know Kane Hodder and R.A. Mihailoff? That's Jason and Leatherface_!'

Get the hell out of my moment, Dad.

I kissed Will back fiercely. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I put both around his neck.

I must have done something good to have met a guy, went on a date, got a nick-name and a first kiss all in five hours.

Here I am, under the stars having the best kiss of my life. I opened one eye and saw Will had his closed. I shut my eyes and held back the urge to scream.

"Oh yeah! Get some!" a kid shouted.

Will pulled away and winked at me, "Goodnight, Torrance." He whispered.

"Goodnight Will." I breathed. I watched the man of my dreams fade into the blackness.

I breathed deeply and walked into my cabin. Percy was almost asleep. I squealed loudly and he groaned, throwing a green silk pillow at me. I turned and slapped his head. He yelped loudly and rolled over. "Heh heh." I laughed.

I smiled and walked over to a bunk. Surprisingly enough, there were green silk pajamas folded and waiting for me. On top of them was a note written in Greek.

_'Hope these fit you. Sleep well. –Chiron.'_

I picked up the pajamas; they were a green short sleeved button up top and matching shorts. I looked at the tag. Victoria's Secret. Man knows me. I tugged them on and flopped down on the silk sheets of the bed. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I also had the worst nightmare of my life.

I dreamt of the night of my first possession.

888

_I was in Bobby Mackey's Music World, at the open event. I stood next to Dad with a camera as he explained the history of the building._

_"I will take twenty five of you out to the basement. This is where the girl was murdered and the 'Portal to Hell' is located. Torrance, why don't you go to Johanna's dressing room?" Dad said._

_He picked out the first twenty five he saw and lead them out to the basement. I held breathed deeply and took a camera and digital recorder form Uncle Aaron. Uncle Nick gave me a hug._

_"Luck, Toro." He said._

_I walked to Johanna's dressing room. The room radiated with death and sadness. I pressed play on my recorder and camera, "Torrance in Johanna's dressing room."_

_I sat on the chair of the vanity and panned my camera through the room._

_"Johanna, My name is Torrance Bagans. My dad, Zak, invested here a few years ago. I promise I won't hurt you. I'm a little bit nicer than him. I'm seventeen. How old are you, Johanna?"_

_I waited for a response. Silence._

_"You were going to have a baby. What were you going to name it if it was a boy?" I asked._

_'Robert Richard Randal Junior.' A female voice whispered._

_I smiled, "Was that you Johanna?"_

_"LEAVE!" A voice man's shouted._

_I jumped, goose bumps rose on my arms. "Was that you, Scott Jackson? You son of a-!"_

_"OUT!" It screamed again. A shadow melted out of the darkness and I screamed._

_"DADDY! HELP ME!" I screamed._

_"TORRANCE!" I heard Dad shout. I heard him sprint down the hallway. The shadow advanced on me, laughing menacingly._

_I screamed as the shadow tried to invade my senses. My body burned white-hot as it ripped through my mind and soul. I collapsed and saw my Dad in the doorway. He flew to my side and propped me up in his arms. The crowd of people swarmed in the doorway and I screamed again._

_"Torrance, baby, come back. Come back Torrance." Dad whispered._

_I curled my fingers in his shirt, screaming and crying. The bishop that was at the event rushed to our side, rubbing Holy Oil on my forehead and performing an exorcism. He spoke the blessing and the Holy Water burned my forehead. An evil force propped at my mind, trying to enter. I pushed back, putting up mental barriers to keep it out. Each word of the blessing was like a white-hot needle being pushed into my skin._

_"In the name of the Holy Spirit, I command you to leave her body!" he shouted, finishing the blessing._

_I screamed as the shadow ripped away from my body. My head erupted with white-hot pain and I screamed again. Slowly, I felt like myself again. I relaxed into Dad's arms, but kept crying. I looked up and noticed Dad was crying too. He held me tightly._

_"Never do that to me ever again, Torrance Cassandra Bagans. Ever again. I can't lose you. You are all I have, Torrance." He said, kissing my head and holding me in his arms. Dad didn't care who was watching us. He didn't care if he was going all 'daddy' with people watching. I was his baby and I was the only thing that mattered to him. I looked over at the shadow looming on the other side of the room and screamed hiding my face in Dad's chest._

_"It's still here!" I shouted._

_The shadow raised an arm, limping toward us. I screamed in terror._

888

And I woke up screaming. Percy stared at me from the other bunk, giving me that 'seriously?' look. "Worst big sister ever." He said.

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up. I need clothes." I said flatly.

He pointed at the dresser by my bed. "In there. It always seems to have clothes. I think you should go see Mom today. You really upset her." He said as I dug through the dresser.

"I know, but what I really want to do is call my dad." I said, pulling out denim hot pants and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt.

"Yeah, no. We can't use phones here." Percy said.

I turned to him, the famous Bagans 'what the hell?' look on my face. "What? Do you understand I'm probably on amber alert in Vegas? In New York? He's probably got Aaron, Nick and Lauren on a plane down here to look for me!" I snarled.

Percy shrugged, "Sorry. You know, Mom's got a phone." He said, raising his eyebrows and hiding his smile.

I groaned. "Fine. You win."

"Get used to it."

8888888888888888888888888

Mom handed me the kitchen phone and I sat on the couch, dialing Dad's number. His deep voice rang through the phone, filled with fear and worry.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Daddy!" I cried out.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Torrance! Oh God! Lauren! I found her! God, Torrance where are you? Are you safe?" he asked.

Just hearing his voice made me want to cry. "I'm safe. I'm in New York still."

"What happened at the school?" he demanded.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Dad. I have to tell you something very important. I'm…I'm not normal."

"Well, I could tell you that, Toro!" he said.

"Shut up. I'm being serious." I hissed.

"Jeez, PMS." He said. I heard Lauren in the background. '_Stop acting like you know what it's like!'_ she shouted.

I looked over at my Mom, who was sitting next to me. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Tell him. If he loves you, he will believe you. I would." She said.

I took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to me. The attack, meeting my Mom, going to Camp and being claimed. I left out Will. Not yet. Too soon.

I heard him sigh as he tried to take everything in. "So you are a daughter of a Greek god?"

"Yeah, Daddy."

"And you found your Mom?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure Daddy." I said.

"I love you, Caterpillar." He said.

I almost started sobbing. I missed that nick-name so much. "I love you too, Daddy."

I handed the phone to my Mom. "He wants to talk to you."

She nodded and took the phone. "Hi there." She said sweetly. I looked at Percy. My little brother. The family I never knew. I looked at Mr. Blofis, my stepdad. He gave me a smile and opened his arms for me.

"You need one. Don't deny it." He said. I just about tackled him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. He kissed my head and I back away, sitting on the couch.

Makayla was in the kitchen, raided their fridge. She pulled out a bottle of whipped cream, shooting it in her mouth. "You people have no food!" she announced.

Mom laughed, "Yes. Makayla is going through the fridge." She turned to Makayla. "Mr. Bagans says "Get out of their fridge. You can only do that at my house.'."

Makayla kicked the fridge shut. "Tell him I have some choice words for him."

Mom shook her head. "Of course. I understand. Yes, I would say the same thing if it were my son." Mom said, pausing so Dad could speak. I leaned in closer wanting to hear every word he said.

" Yes, her father and I had another child, Percy. He's a year and a half younger." Mom said. "Yes, of course! I'll talk to you when you get down here. Bye-bye." She hung up the phone and looked back at me.

"Well, hon. Zak still wants custody of you. He, Lauren and your uncles are coming to stay with your aunt for a while. It's a hard choice for me, but he has taken the best care of you. You can stay with him. They will be coming in later tonight. He wants to see you tomorrow. He's coming here. Okay, sweetie?" she said.

"Sure." I said, leaning back on the soft leather sofa. Paul walked over to me, brandishing the purse I thought I had lost at the school.

"Thought you might have wanted this." He said, setting it next to me. I reached in, pulling out a ragged corduroy bunny. It was childish, but I needed it.

Mom looked at me with tear filled eyes. "You still have it." She breathed. I nodded, holding Boop and drawing my knees to my chest. She kissed my head and smiled.

"I have something for you." She said, walking down the hallway into her bedroom. Makayla was making the house her own. She was sitting on the couch upside down and watching Ghost Adventures.

"Turn around! It's right behind you!" she screamed. She took another squirt of whipped cream. "Moron. No offense, Torrance."

"None taken." I said, playing with Boop's ears.

Makayla shouted at my Dad's image again. "How do you not see that! It's right behind you!"

"Calm down, Psychic!" I shouted at her, tossing a pillow at her.

Mom came back down the hallway. She sat next me on the couch. Her hands were clasped like she was holding a butterfly. She opened them, showing me a silver locket shaped like a seashell. Painted on it was a pink starfish. At least, I thought it was painted on. I looked at it closer. It twitched and I gasped.

"It's real. It's from your dad. It can talk to you. Well, it's your dad talking to you. Listen." She held it to my ear and I could hear the ocean. A man's voice, soft and comforting as a crashing wave, whispered; "You are beautiful, Torrance Cassandra."

I laughed in shock. My dad was talking to me. Mom smiled, "He wanted you to have it when I told you who you really are. And now that you know, it's time for you to get it." She said softly.

She opened it and I saw a picture of a black haired, green eyed man. He was tall and handsome, with tan skin and a warm smile. He was dressed in khaki shorts, sandals, a Tommy Bahama shirt and a fishing cap. He was standing on the beach, holding a bundle of green silk. It was…me. As a baby. My dad was holding me. I could faintly remember his smile. A warm glow that made my heart swell.

I choked back a sob and hugged my Mom. I had dreamed of doing it my entire life. Having those special moments with my Mom. I was finally having one.

Mom clasped the locket around my neck. "Now, who's this Will person?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No one!" I squealed.

"No one doesn't suck your face off!" Makayla interjected. I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" I squeaked.

My mom laughed and hugged me again. My dreams were coming true.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: No, Leo is not going to get a super long bio thing. YOU READ THE BOOK! Gosh….**_

_**Anyways! WHOOO HOOO PACKERS! YEAH BABY!**_

_**I do not own PJO, HofO, Leo, Percy, Will, Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Lucky, and I'm pretty sure Kris Groff owns Nick Groff. The wife owns him. Not me. But…..I wish I did…..**_

_**DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just Torrance, Makayla, Kinsey, and the laptop I'm typing on.**_

* * *

_Leo P.O.V_

Makayla was just, wow. She was flat out amazing. I say that about every girl, but I mean it this time.

She was on the docks talking with Torrance. She was wearing black short shorts and a black bikini top, her hair braided in low pigtails.

She was beautiful. She had medium length black hair streaked with red and flawless olive skin. She had chocolate brown eyes that could melt me unlike any fire I had put up with. She was tall with a perfect figure and could envy any model. She wasn't afraid to tell you off either.

In other words, she was FINE.

Will walked up next to me. He was basically a clone of Chad Michael Murray from One Tree Hill. His hair was now cut short, with the front spiked. He had a five o' clock shadow and was staring towards the docks.

"Which one are you staring at?" he asked.

"Makayla. You?"

"Torrance. I get to meet her dad tomorrow." He said.

"You're dead."

"Hell yeah. Have you seen that guy?"

I squeezed his shoulder. "Bring your tazer, Officer Solace."

Will was a cop in training. Guy scared me shitless sometimes. He will do good.

"I don't know. Is it considered rude to bring a tazer when you meet your girlfriend's father?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the girls.

"I don't know." I said.

He sighed, "I'm screwed. I'm gunna go write my will. Want anything?"

"Motocycle." I said.

"Fine."

He walked away and left me standing there alone again. Makayla said goodbye to Torrance and walked down towards me. I felt the urge to comb my hair, brush my teeth, pull a Jacob Black and take off my shirt.

I went with the last.

I scrambled to get my shirt off. A new kid walked past with a water bottle and I grabbed it from him and pushed him over.

"Jerk!" he screamed.

"Shut up!" I shouted back.

I dumped the water on my head, shaking out my hair and trying to look like a sweaty hot mess. Makayla walked towards me, a smirk on her perfect, sexy lips.

"Hey, Dead Head." I said, yerking my chin forward, trying to look badass.

"_Come va_, Hot Head." She said in Italian, pushing her aviators over her eyes. She wasn't falling for it.

Good Lord! I like this girl!

"Nice six-pack." She said, her eyes straying to my sexy, sexy body. She kicked something up with her foot, catching it with her hand. It was a plastic water bottle.

"Next time, hide the evidence." She said. "_Ciao_."

She pushed her way past me, jogging over to catch up with her new half-brother Nico.

We are so going to get married.

Oh! Our kids could be named Richard Valdez and Sheena! Yes... that could work.

He-he...do you now how babies are made? I do.


	8. Chapter 8

_Will P.O.V_

Torrance was sitting on the docks, her toes skimming the water. Her wheat blonde was curly and falling free on her shoulders and her emerald eyes fixed on the sun setting on the water. She was so beautiful. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes and smiled at the water. I walked up behind her, kicking off my flip flops and sitting next to her. I dipped my feet into the cool water and Torrance rested her head on my shoulder.

It was simple things like this that I wished could last forever.

Torrance sighed. "You don't see sunsets like this in Vegas." She said softly.

I rested my head on top of hers, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo and citrus body spray. "I see these every night in Texas. When I was younger, I used to take a sleeping bag out into the field behind my house and watch the stars with my dogs. It was those little things when I was little, that I'm going to remember all my life, ya know? It's those things you're gunna want to do with your kids." I said, watching as fish swam to the surface to kiss and nibble Torrance's toes.

She smiled softly. "During the summer before my Dad became the big hotshot ghost hunter he is now, he would take me camping in Montana. We would pack up the Tahoe and drive and drive and drive. We would talk about silly things and sing along to songs from Disney movies. We would stay at the same camp site and go fishing at the same little creek. It was everything you wanted to do with your Dad when you were eight. We would lay our sleeping bags out by the fire and he would tell me Disney plots from off the top of his head and point out the constellations."

I watched a tear sneak down her cheek.

"Then everything changed. We haven't been camping since I was ten. I got this horrible girlfriend, Christine, and completely ignored his best friend, Lauren. He told me that we would go camping with Christine, but she pouted and got what she wanted. I swore that when I had my own kids, I would take them to that little camping site in Montana. Teach them to fish in the same creek. Recite Sleeping Beauty and Mary Poppins at night and argue with my husband about whether or not the star we just saw was a satellite or a star." She said.

I watched as tears welled in her green eyes. I felt _guilty _almost. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I don't have to meet this horrible woman tomorrow, do I?" I asked.

Torrance laughed. "Oh no! They broke up last year. Dad and Lauren are finally dating."

"Now, Lauren was the best friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and acting interested.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Lauren is like a mom to me. She has known Dad since he adopted me. She had a huge crush on him and he had this huge thing for her. So, it's my eleventh grade choir concert and I am trying to reach out to Christine. We never got along. I was really trying for my dad. We did this huge performance of _Ice Baby_ where we were all in hip hop clothes and we did this huge hip hop number. Well, Christine didn't like it."

"What happened?" I asked, turning to face her.

She slid on her butt and pressed her warm legs against mine. "She stormed out of my concert. Here I am, seventeen years old, singing with my friends in front of my family and she storms out. It broke my heart. When we got home, she was there. She and Dad argued for a full hour. She told him that 'he should not allow his daughter to parade herself around a stage like a slut.' And Lauren stood up for me. Punched Christine in her plastic nose. Then, turned around and kissed my Dad. I flipped out! It was hilarious." She said, giggling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I nuzzled her neck with my face, "I see." I said. She put a hand on my head, holding it on her neck and kissing my head.

"For a few days, things just felt right. Then I had to come back here and suffer through another year." She said.

I felt kind of hurt. Did she see meeting me as 'suffering through another year'? She kissed my head again and whispered, "Then I met you."

I smiled and she pressed her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. "Please try not to chicken out tomorrow. I need you there." She whispered.

I pushed her hair out of her face and chuckled. "I promise. I can even drive you there if you want. And I promise not to run away screaming when your Dad blows up."

Torrance laughed her musical laugh and I smiled. Torrance watched the sun touched the water, lighting the water up like fire. "We couldn't we have been born normal?" she whispered.

I picked her chin up with my finger, lifting her lips to mine. Our kiss was like an electric shock. Sparks danced across her lips and I felt like I could walk on air. We pulled away from each other and I leaned in one last time. "If we were normal, I would have missed out on the best thing that has ever happened to me." I whispered.

Torrance blushed and bit her lip. She stood up and slipped on her flip flops. She leaned down and kissed my forehead one more time. "Night Texan." She purred. She turned on her heel and ran away.

She left me speechless. "Night." I whispered. I stood up, singing and slowly spinning in a circle.

"YES!" I shouted, jumping into the water. I surfaced, shaking out my hair and laughing. I watched as Torrance ran across the dock, stripping off her shirt down to her bright blue bra. She cannon-balled into the water, surfacing and kissing me fiercely.

Good Lord.

Torrance ran her fingers through my hair, sliding it out of my face. I kissed her bag hungrily, feeling her hair run up my back and her lips kiss me harder. I moaned and she giggled. I pulled away and kissed her neck.

The sun disappeared and was replaced by the moon rising on the water. Torrance shivered in my arms as a cold breeze blew past. I stared into her eyes, lit by the moonlight.

"Torrance?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know I have only know you for two days, but I can't help myself. Torrance, I love you." I said, waiting for the laughing I had gotten from the last girl I let into my life.

Her lips found mine, kissing me softly and pulling away. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

_Makayla P.O.V_

Will drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel of his red Camaro. Torrance sat in the passenger seat, wearing a white sundress and white leather wedge sandals, her bug eye sunglasses on her face. Will whistled nervously and I smirked in the back seat.

"He's going to kick your ass." I said.

Torrance rolled her eyes. "_Makayla_!" she snapped.

"What? I speak the truth!" I said. I flicked my black Ray Bans over my eyes and leaned into the black leather seat. "Why am I in the back?" I whined.

"Because, that's were children sit." Will said, flashing me a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

"Says the man who looks like he's kidnapping his girlfriend." I retorted.

"You know what?" Will snapped.

"What?"

"I don't know! But, shut up!" he said. Torrance slapped his arm, glaring at him through her glasses.

"Both of you, shut up and act like you like each other! Will needs to make a good impression and Makayla, well, it's my dad." She said.

"Well excuse me." I muttered. I popped in my ear buds and listened to RUN-DMC blast into my skull. I watched my own personal comedy as Will and Torrance argued.

I couldn't help but think of Leo.

He was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his abs! The boy had it! But he wouldn't fall for someone like me. I'm a nobody. I'm a freak.

I looked down at my tight black tee shirt, ripped black cargo pants, and worn black converse.

No one could fall for me.

Torrance was talking to Will again, gesturing wildly and flashing a few Bagans hand gestures. Will argued back, pulling up in front of Torrance's mom's place. He pulled up next to a black Expedition. Zak's rental car.

I sang the funeral march as Will got out of the car and walked over to open Torrance's. He started to walk to the front door, leaving me in the car.

"Excuse me?" I shouted.

"You have hands!" He shouted back.

I muttered a few curse words in Italian and got out of the car. I walked up to Torrance and Will who knocked on the white door. Sally answered it, pulling Torrance in for a hug.

"Hi honey! Come in, your Dad is here." She said, leading Torri inside.

I followed them into her living room, where Torrance was hugging her Dad and squealing. Zak was staring daggers at Will. Nick and Aaron were filming the scene.

"Toro, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" he asked. Torrance bobbed over to Will, who put an arm around her waist.

I walked over and sat next to Aaron. "Money is on twenty minutes before some ass-whoopin' goes down."

"Ten." Aaron said.

"Twenty bucks?" I asked, Aaron shook my hand.

"You're on." He said.

"Daddy, this is Will Solace. My boyfriend. We met Friday." She said sweetly.

Zak put on a fake grin, shaking Will's hand. "Nice to meet you, William." He hissed.

Will smiled like the Texan he is. "Nice to meet ya, sir! Torrance told me so much about you." He said.

"Funny, Toro told me nothing about you." He said, "Accent, Texan are we now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. San Antonio." Will said.

"How old are you, William?" Zak asked.

"I will be twenty one on the twenty ninth." He said sweetly.

"Huh. Twenty one. That's two years older than my daughter." Zak said, sitting back down in an armchair. Nick held back a chuckle.

"So how long are you intending on staying with Torrance before you leave her like the last ass-hole she dated?" Zak asked.

"Dad!" Torrance said.

Will's smiled faded a little. "I plan on staying with your daughter as long as she wants me there. I love her and if she wants me to stay, I will stay with her forever. And if she wants me to leave, I'll leave." He said sternly. His arms were wrapped around Torrance's waist and the room was silent for a while.

Dang, he loves her.

'AW!" Torrance squealed, "So romantic! I can choose them!" she said, popping on her toes to kiss Will's cheek. "I love you, Big Bear." She said.

Will leaned down and kissed her, "Love you more, Little Bear."

I pretended to gag, "SPARE ME! Save it for the sand, love birds."

Both of their faces drained of color. Zak crossed his arms. "What?" he spat.

"Yeah, I saw you two last night. YEAH BUDDEEAAA! Get some!" I said, doing a few pelvic thrusts.

Torrance's jaw dropped. I snickered and Aaron and Nick laughed uncomfortably.

"Torrance? Do you remember what we talked about in seventh grade? Was it safe-?" Zak started, turning red.

"OH GOD, DAD! THAT'S GROSS! TWO DAYS!" Torrance shouted.

"Oh God, Mr. Bagans! That's disgusting!" Will pitched in.

I was bouncing up and down laughing. Aaron looked at me funny and I laughed harder.

Torrance blushed a deep red. The doorbell rang and Torrance jumped, "I'll get it!" she said, running to the entryway. Sally was close on her heels.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Zak's eye bore into Will as he stood there uncomfortably. Sally walked back into the living room, arm in arm with another man.

He was tall with a deep tan, black hair and Torrance's eyes. He looked just like Percy, but older. He seemed to radiate power. He had a friendly smile and smile lines around his eyes. He was wearing khaki shorts, sandals, a Hawaiian shirt, and a fishing cap that read 'NEPTUNE'S LUCK FISHING CAP'. I could tell he was Torrance's dad.

"Aaron, camera off." I said. He shut his camera off and lowered it.

Will nodded respectively. "Hello Lord Poseidon. How are you?"

Poseidon smiled at him, "I am fine, William. My, you are taller than your father now." He said, making Will smile.

Torrance stared at the man, like she was trying to remember him. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Torrance. Oh, you are so big. And beautiful," he said, caressing her cheek warmly, "just like your mother."

Torrance blushed. Zak stared at Poseidon. "You are the Poseidon? The god of the ocean and earthquakes and all that? I find it really hard to believe." He said.

Poseidon laughed, "Oh it is true, Zachary. Everything you thought impossible, is highly possible. You should know that, for you think you are the hunter. Hades is truly hunting you for his amusement."

Zak's jaw dropped and Poseidon turned back to Torrance. He held his arms open for her, "Come here, I haven't held you since you were two weeks old." He said. Torrance threw herself in his arms, crying in joy.

I felt…jealous. Where was my dad? How come I don't get a hot boyfriend and a special moment with my parents. God or not, my dad abandoned me. I want a hug and kiss from my Daddy.

Poseidon looked over at Will who kept a straight serious face. Torrance stepped out of Poseidon's arms, wiping her eyes.

"William Solace, step forward." Poseidon boomed. Will took a step forward, bowing to the god. "I understand you are in love with my daughter?" he said.

Will nodded, "Very much so, my lord."

"You helped protect Olympus and the world during its darkest days. You are truly a hero. My daughter needs a man who can protect her and keep her safe, but still love her as much as I do. Are you that man, son of Apollo?" Poseidon asked Will.

Will nodded. "I am, Lord Poseidon. I would die for your daughter. I also love her more than anything on this planet." He said.

Poseidon nodded. "Then I give you two my blessing." He said, smiling at them.

Zak's face turned red, "Wait a minute! I raised her! She is as much my daughter as she is yours! I think I get a say in whether or not she dates this guy!" he shouted.

Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously. "Arguing with me would not be wise."

Surprisingly enough, Zak sat down and shut up. Poseidon's eyes strayed to Torrance's locket. He picked it in his hand, turning it over.

"Sally gave it to you." He murmured. He straightened. "Where is Percy? I don't see him here." He said to Sally.

"He is at Central Park Zoo with Annabeth. Paul is at the school for some meeting." She said.

"Well, tell him I am sorry I missed him. I must be going. Goodbye Torrance," he said, kissing her cheek and hugging her again. "Nice to see you Sally," he said kissing her cheek. "William, I trust you will take care of her?"

"Yes, sir." Will said, his arms around Torrance's waist.

"Zak, Aaron, Nick." He said, nodding to them.

"And Makayla," he said, my head popped up.

"Do not underestimate yourself. You will play a very important role." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

Thank you, Master Yoda! What is that supposed to mean?


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Valentines Day! Trust me when I say, Torrance and Will are celebrating. They are probably **SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT **with **SPOILER ALERT** in **SPOILER ALERT**.

Anyways...READERS, YOUR PROPHECY HAS ARRIVED! Your quest is to find a mashup name for Will and Torrance! I also want you guys to tell us what should happen between Will and Torrance. ANd, if you want, tell us what should happen between Leo and Makayla!

LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

_Torrance P.O.V_

Will was driving again, weaving through traffic back to Camp. Makayla was asleep in the back seat. I had my head on Will's shoulder, feeling his muscles tense and un-tense.

"Torrance?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"I have this apartment in Manhattan, I normally stay over there. Instead of leaving you alone tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me." He said, tensing his muscles purposely.

I ran my finger up his arm, "Mmmm, sure." I purred

His skin formed goose bumps and I could hear him holding back a moan. I giggled softly. "Drop Makayla off and let me grab my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, pulling up in front of Camp.

I reached back and shook Makayla awake. "Time to go." I said. Makayla lazily got out of the car, walking to her cabin.

I ran down to mine, throwing open the door. Percy and his girlfriend were making out on his bed. "Dad says hi." I said, grabbing my favorite tan canvas satchel. I threw in clean undies, clothes for tomorrow, pjs, perfume, my toothbrush, make up bag, and accessories for tomorrow. I checked my hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror and dashed back out of the cabin.

I ran back up to the car where Will was waiting. I slid into the passenger seat, throwing my bag in the back seat. I kissed Will's lips softly.

"Take me home, Cowboy." I whispered.

He chuckled, "You got it, sweetheart." He whispered.

* * *

_Will P.O.V_

I unlocked the door of my apartment, pushing the door open. It really wasn't much. A one room with a bathroom, a wall separating it from the kitchen/living room. The living room was a black leather couch, a flat screen, and coffee table. The kitchen was a fridge, oven/stove top, blender, toaster and microwave. My bedroom was a flat-frame black bed, nightstand, lamp and flat screen. The walls were painted a bright white and the furniture was black. One wall of the walls was completely covered by a black curtain.

I held the door open for Torrance, who walked in and threw open the curtains to reveal the view of the night Manhattan skyline.

"It's beautiful!" Torrance said.

I stepped behind her, wrapping arms around her waist. "Yeah, it's missing one thing though." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone to share it with." I said. Torrance turned in my arms, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I sighed. "Let's face it, Torrance. At the end of this summer, you will head on back to Vegas and I will stay here. I don't want us to be some summer romance, Torr. I don't want to tell people that you were the one that got away. I want you, I love you. I want you to stay here with me. You can move in with me. I can't lose you, Torrance. I need you to be with me." I said.

Torrance bit her bottom lip, popping in her toes and stopping my rant with a kiss. My eyes widened in shock and I then settled into the kiss.

Torrance had that way of making my heart glow. Everything about her was perfect and right. I had never been so in love in my life. She made my heart skip a beat and my brain go fuzzy. She might be a few years younger, but I feel as if I have known her forever. And now I have permission from her dad, god of the ocean, to be with her. I had sworn after my last girlfriend I would never love again. But Torrance set me head over heels.

Torrance set her head on my chest, staring out over the city. "Will, I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, Torrance. More than you could ever know." I whispered back.

She kicked off her heels and slid them into the corner of the room. "Now, Cowboy, what do we got planned for tonight?" she purred.

I picked up her up bridal style and walked over to the couch. "Well, I was thinking I could make you some dinner, we could watch a movie, and then just see what happens." I said, laying down and setting her in my lap.

Torrance settled herself on top of me, "Or we can just go straight to some reruns of Glee, and do this," she pressed her lips against mine, "The entire time."

"I like your idea." I muttered, kissing her back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Leo P.O.V_

I rolled underneath the car on the creeper, working on the many parts. I was amazed by how easy it was for me to fix the old 1977 Chevy Camaro. It was totally trashed. Bad carbonator, bad trannie, bad gas tank, and a bad engine. My fingers glided over the carbonator, effortlessly fixing it.

Then there was a knock on the door frame of Bunker Nine.

I jumped, slamming my head against the belly of the car and cursing loudly. My head throbbed as I rolled out from under the car. I looked up at Makayla, an apologetic look on her face. She was wearing a Camp tee shirt that she had slit up the sides and tied into fringes.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said, helping me up and over to a chair. She tossed her bow and quiver on a table. She reached over to a tray piled with food and a pitcher of lemonade. She reached in the pitcher, pulling out a clump of ice and tossing it in a napkin. She sat down on my knee, pressing the ice to the lump swelling on my forehead.

My body tingled. Okay, a hot girl is straddling my leg- I looked down at her very short shorts, her bikini bottoms peeking out of the top- in Daisy Dukes. I could feel my temperature rising.

_Whoa, Valdez, _I said to myself. _Think dead puppies. Coach Beiste from Glee. Coach Hedge in French Lingerie. Ew, turn off. GOOD! CALM DOWN MAN!_

Makayla smirked. "Some one's getting hot." She commented. My head felt hot. I touched my head, realizing my hair was on fire. I swatted out the flames and Makayla laughed. She readjusted the ice on my head, sliding it towards my temple. "So what are you restoring?" she asked, flicking her head towards the car.

She stood up and I walked over to the car, running my hand over the chipped and faded brown paint. "This, darlin', is a 1977 fuel-injected, 500 horse power, Chevrolet-."

"Camaro." She finished, throwing up the hood of the car. 1976 Daytona Engine. Needs a new timing belt, oil filter, and," she reached in pushing down on the distributer cap, Megan Fox style. "The distributer cap was loose."

I watched in awe. How sexy can one woman be? I tried to say something smooth, nut I think I said something along the lines of, "I think my distributer cap is loose."

Makayla giggled, wiping her hands on a towel. "I bet it is. So, I hope you sand this dog crap brown off and put on some real paint." She ran her finger over the dirt covered black rag top, blowing off the dust.

She picked up and electric sander, pushing a pair of safety goggles over her eyes. "May I?" she asked.

"Go ahead." I said. She flicked the sander on, pressing it against the paint. A cloud of smoke and paint chips plumed around her.

She was so hot.

I watched her grind the paint down to the metal. She pulled the glasses off her eyes, and shook the chips out her hair. She tapped her chin.

"What color?" she picked up the motorized spray can, twisting in a bottle of bright yellow paint. She sprayed the yellow paint over the car, covering the hood in paint. It looked really good.

"Aw, yes!" I said, grabbing another spray can and helping her paint. "Where did you learn all this?" I shouted over motor.

"Uncle is a grease monkey! Restored a 1950 Vespa Scooter in Italy. It's black with red racing stripes." She shouted back. "What junkyard did you pick this up at?"

"Hey! Don't be hating 'cause she's beautiful. Sure, she needs some work. But someday, I'm gunna take my little boys around town in this car." I said, still painting the car..

"Little boys?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want twin boy when I get married. Richard and Tyler." I said.

Makayla finished her side of the car, turning her sprayer off. "Well, good luck with that. I want twins too." She said.

I set down my sprayer down and smiled at her. "But first I need to find a girl,"

She smiled, drumming her fingers on the work bench. "I need to find a guy,"

"Who is beautiful," I said, taking a step around the car.

"Strong," she took a step toward me.

"Smart," another step.

"Funny," step.

"Creative," step.

"Loving," step. She stood in front of me, in front of the hood of the car. I watched the tops of heads creep behind work benches. One blonde, one brunette. Piper and Jason. They peaked over the work bench.

'_Kiss her!'_ Jason mouthed.

I shook my head.

'_Do it!' _Piper hissed.

Makalya put her arms around my neck, raising her eyebrows. "Well?"

I put my hands on her waist. "Well." I pressed my lips to her, feeling the flames lick across our lips.

"Bow-chick-bow-wow!" Jason said, earning a giggle from Piper.

Makayla pulled my head towards hers. I tried to keep myself from bursting into flame. But with that apricot lip gloss, it was hard. She pulled away, and smirked. She picked up her bow and quiver.

"Later Hot Head." She called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Dead Head." I said, falling onto the hood of the car. I jumped up, looking at the butt-shaped smudge on the hood.

Leo, Makayla, Ricky and Tyler Valdez. How perfect does that sound? Pretty perfect to me!

Tomorrow I will ask her out. I so will.

Jason jumped up, "Dude! You just got some!"

Piper jumped up, "You so did!" she clasped her hands over her head, shaking her hips, "Bow-chica-bow -wow!" she sang.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Guys out!"

"She's the kind of girl, you want to chew up on her bubble gum! Chew up on her bubble gum! She's the kind of girl-!" they sang.

"OUT!" I shouted.

"No!" Jason shouted back. "Piper! Sing!"

"I've been really tryin', baby! Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long! And if you feel like I feel,baby! Then come on, oh, come on! Whoo, let's get it on!" They sang.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. 

"Ah, babe, let's get it on! Let's love, baby! Let's get it on, sugar! Let's get it on! Whoo-ooh-ooh!" They finished.

"Done?" I asked.

"No! I have four more songs my dad and his girlfriend make out too!" Piper said.

"Ew. People over the age on thirty should not make out." Jason said.

We all shuddered. "Agreed."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: What up people! It SarcasmPunk here! Anyway here is another chapter of Skull Fire. Hope ya'll love it!

Leo's P.O.V

Makayla pulled the Camaro into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Hey Mak. What is this place?" I asked.

"Oh. This is my mom's restaurant." She said.

I looked back at the restaurant and just finally noticed it had Martinez Famiglia written in neon red cursive lighting.

"Oh. Wow I am stupid." I said.

I felt my face get really hot. I brushed my hair to make sure it wasn't on fire or something.

"Don't worry Leo your not completely stupid." Makayla said.

She laughed. I really love her laugh. It makes me want to laugh.

Then a really short women walked over to the car.

"Momma!" Makayla said.

Dang now I know where Makayla gets her looks from. DAMN!

Her mom only stood at five foot three, but was very pretty. She had caramel colored hair pulled into a bun and warm hazel eyes. She had a bright smile that made you feel welcome. She wearing a black pencil skirt, a white dress shirt under a black v neck sweater, a thin red belt, black heels that gave her another half a foot and a silver heart shaped opal necklace with a diamond over it.

"Hello, sweetheart." Makayla's mom said.

"Mom this is my very speical friend Leo Valdez." Mak said.

"Hello Leo! Welcome to the family." Her mom said as she gave me a bear hug.

Then I see a black Mustang pull up next to us.

"Oh my god it's Aaron!'' Mak exclaimed.

I see this kind of tall blad guy get out of the car. "Jerusha, food!" he called out.

"If you food you're gonna have to make it yourself you fat lard!" Makayla's mom exclaimed at the man.

"PMSing are we now..." the man joked.

"That's Aaron Goodwin. He is on Ghost Adventures with Torrance's dad." Makayla explained.

"Aaron this is Leo we're dating!" Makayla told him.

Aaron turne to me, "Okay, got a few rules," he counted them off on his fingers. "One, you can make out as much as you want but bedroom doors got to stay open. Two, if she's pregnant, at any time while you are together, I will kill you and bury your body in the woods. Kayla, they are under the sink and you know that. They are also in your Mom's underwear drawer, dont ask how I know, so no excuses."

"Aaron..." Makayla warned.

"And before Zak, Nick, and I kill you, we will cut off you testicles-." Aaron began.

"AARON!" Makayla shouted.

He laughed, "I'm kidding! But I'm not."

Ms. Martinez slapped Aaron's arm, "Shut up and let them enjoy their date."

"Yeah, go away Fat Man!" Makayla said, linking her arm with mine.

Ms. Martinez smiled at us, gesturing for us to follow her. She lead us to the outside patio where a table sat under a few trees, lit with white lights. I pulled out Makayla's chair for her and she sat, smiling at me. I sat across the table from her. A tall red-headed waiter walked out to our table. He looked very annoyed to be taking our orders.

"Hi, my name is Owen," he said. "I will be your waiter tonight." He said, unenthusiasticly. He looked over at Makayla, a smile growing on his face. He started flipping his hair like a total fag. "What can I get you tonight?"

Makayla smiled, "First off," she dropped her smile, "Back off, I'm on a date Owen. I have said no four times. Second, I will have a Coke. Leo?"

"Coke too." I said.

Owen walked back into the resturant. I smiled, "You are amazing, you know that?"

She smiled, "I know."

She was wearing a black dress and black heels. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a little make up. She looked really pretty.

Owen came back out with our drinks and I slid over towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Makayla raised an eyebrow, "Grown some balls I see?"

"Oh, I've had balls the entire time." I said.

"Mm-hm." She said, sipping her drink.

_Makayla P.O.V_

'_My first went a little like this. And twist. And twist. Well my first kiss went a little like this. And twist. And twist. I said no more teachers and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looks.'_

Leo's lips moved against mine and I knotted my fingers in his hair.

Rule One: Door stays open.

Broken.

Leo ran his hand up my leg and I giggled against his lips. I watched my door creak open and a blur of white darted in, running up Leo's leg.

"Holy!" he gasped.

The white ferret planted itself in my lap. I tossed him on the floor and he ran back out. "Sampson." I muttered.

I returned back to Leo. His shirt was half off and his hair was mussed, my lip gloss smudged on his face. I grabbed his face, smashing my lips against his.

I watched my door open. Aaron was standing there, holding Sampson. He chuckled, "Rule one, Kayla." He looked back at Leo, "Body. In the woods."

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Leo, that's not your color by the way." Aaron said.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I do have a car."

I grabbed his arm, "We should probably go there."


	13. Chapter 13

_Torrance P.O.V_

I woke up to Will's empty side of the bed. A piece of paper laid there instead, a note to me written in his untidy scrawl.

_Babe-_

_Left for the Academy. Taking the TEST today! Wish me luck! Be home around five. Don't do anything fancy for dinner._

_-Love you_

I looked at the clock, nine thirty. I was going to be alone today. I rolled out of bed and pulled on Will's tee shirt and my undies from across the room. Another crazy night. I cleared the empty wine glasses of the nightstand and the cork back in the wine bottle. I had a glass last night, Will only had two. I carried them into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. I went back into the bedroom, pulling the sheets off the bed and stuffing them in the hamper. I pulled on my spandex and put my hair up. I walked downstairs into the laundry room, putting the sheets in the washer. I scanned through the books above the washer, picking up a copy of _Twilight. _I am a born dyslexic, but I had worked at improving it through elementary and junior high school. By my freshman year, I could read and write pretty fluently.

I was sitting on the washer reading when an old man came in. He was tall with short gray hair and a long beard. He was wearing a blue suit and had sea blue eyes. I smiled at him, returning to the book.

"You are new here?" he asked.

I nodded, "I just moved in with Will Solace in 8C."

"You are his wife?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I'm his girlfriend." I said.

The old man began to whisper in Greek. It felt older than Greek though, darker and more powerful. I felt myself starting to grow weak.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"For I am your father's enemy. I am Oceanus, son of Gaea and Uranus and original ruler of the ocean. I have returned to reclaim my palace. And in order to force him to step down, I must take something valuable of his. Sleep well, daughter of Poseidon, you have a long journey ahead of you."

I watched little crab-like horns sprout from his head. I then was consumed by the blackness.

_Will P.O.V_

I opened the door to our apartment. The lights were off and it was quiet. "Torrance?" I called out.

No response.

"Torrance? Babe?" I called again. I heard noise coming from the bedroom. The blue bag in my hand felt heavier. The little blue box started to drag me down. I hadn't gone to police academy today; it doesn't start again until September. I tossed the bag on the kitchen counter, opening the hall closet and pulling out my bow and quiver. I notched an arrow, slowly walking to the bedroom.

I slowly walked to the bedroom, flicking on the lights. The ugly face of a telekhine was met by an arrow. It howled in pain and collapsed.

"Where's Torrance?" I demanded, notching another arrow.

"You cannot save her now! She is probably dead by now!" it hissed. I sent another arrow through its heart. Its dyeing shriek echoed off the walls as it turned to dust. I ran out of the bedroom, grabbing the car keys. I ran out of the apartment, leaving the diamond engagement ring on the counter.

I drove to Camp, my mind racing.

_She's going to love it! I hope she says yes._ I had told the clerk at Tiffany's.

She might be dead right now.


	14. Chapter 14

_Makayla P.O.V_

I was eating a pizza with Nico at the Hades table. We were arguing about the Jets and Patriots.

"Shut up! The Jets are so much better that the Patriots!" I shouted at him.

"You, sir, are very wrong!" he shouted back.

I slammed my fist on the table, "Che diavolo c'è di sbagliato con te? I patrioti assolutamente risucchiati in questa stagione! Sinceramente hve idea di cosa è sbagliato con voi! Eri caduto sulla testa?"

"Voglio un pugno così difficile! Senti, io sto per andare al rifugio per animali e comprarti un gattino. Vi farò innamorare con quella gattino. Poi, sono una notte buia e tempestosa, io vado a rubare in casa tua e un pugno in faccia!" he argued back.

I waved my arms over my head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

He stood up, "HOW DARE YOU!"

I stood up, "How dare me? How dare _you_!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Leo walked past, "Start fighting already."

Nico and I were just about to start screaming when Chiron and Will ran in. Will looked like he had been crying. "Head counselers meeting in the Big House now." Chiron annouced. Each head counseler rose from their table. They all walked to the Big House, whispering. Will sniffed next to me, wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Torrance. Torrance has gone missing. She was kidnapped. She might be…be…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

I rubbed his back. "It's okay, buddy, she's a tough girl. We will find her." I promised.

All of the head counselors gathered around the ping pong table. Chiron stood at the end. Will was sitting in the couch, biting his knuckles and trying to hold himself together. "William, will you please explain what happened?" Chiron asked him.

Will took a deep breath, "I came home and she was gone. A telekhine was in our room and it told me she was gone and is probably dead." He said flatly.

"What were you doing when she disappeared?" Travis Stoll asked.

"I was…out." He said.

"Doing what?" Conner Stoll pressured.

"Buying her an engagement ring. I was planning on proposing to her tonight." He whispered, cradling his head in his hands.

There was a collective gasp and a few of the female counselors 'awwwwww'-ed. Clarisse from the Ares cabin rolled her eyes, "You've known her for, what, four days?"

"Shut up!" Will snapped.

A flash of red and green darted through the room. Rachel Dare, the oracle, stood before us in a green hoodie and a pair of drawn on khakis. She looked terrified, pale and breathing heavily. "Oceanus has risen, he took Torrance. He is holding her captive!" she shouted.

Percy and Will stood. "Where?" Will demanded.

"Why?" Percy demanded.

"I had a vision. She was tied up and unconscious. I didn't see where. Oceanus was holding her captive. He said that if Poseidon doesn't step down, he will kill her. She looked awful; she is all cut up and has this nasty cut on her face. I looks like Luke's actually. Now that I think about it, she looks more like Luke's sister than Percy's. No offence, Percy. But they both have-."

"RACHEL!" everybody shouted.

"Sorry!"

Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, stood up. "Someone has to get her back. If Oceanus kills her, we could have a repeat of last year. Percy, you should go." She said.

"No!" Will argued. "She is my girlfriend! I'm going."

"She's my sister!" Percy argued back.

"Break it up, ladies!" I shouted at them.

"Shut up, Makayla!" Percy shouted at me.

"Ma'am please calm down. Ma'am, would you like me to call your husband?" I said, earning a few snickers.

"I'm going." Will said.

"I'm coming too." I said, "We should probably go to the Underworld, just to be sure she is not there. And I think it would be better if I went. I think Hades would be…more understanding."

Leo stood up, "I'm going too, then."

I grabbed his hand, "Yeah, Leo's going. And Percy should stay. What if Oceanus got you too, Perce? Bad news bears. Bad news."

Percy nodded, "Fine."

Chiron stood. "It is agreed you shall leave in the morning?"

The campers nodded.

"You shall set of for LA tomorrow." He said.

"No, we will leave in an hour." Will said. "Guys, I need her back. If something where to happen to her, I don't think I could continue living."

Leo turned to me, shrugging. "Sounds fine to me."

"Same." I said.

_Will P.O.V_

Leo and I were loading supplies into the trunk of the Camaro. I tossed in a few blankets, pillows, my bow and quiver, and my sword. I slipped a first aid kit under the blankets. Leo was loading in weapons and food. Makayla was sitting in the passenger seat, honking the horn and screaming at us to hurry up. I wiped tears from my eyes and sniffed. Leo patted me on the back, "You were going to propose?"

I nodded, "She's just perfect. God's angel on earth. I need her. Every day of my life. I want to be with her. I can't lose her Leo. I just can't." I whispered.

Makayla honked the horn again. "Holy God, are you guys done yet? I want to be in Ohio by tonight!" she shouted.

"She's right. Let's get going." I said, getting in the car and starting the engine.

At least I knew Torrance wasn't dead. Now, if I only knew where she was.


	15. Chapter 15

_Torrance P.O.V_

I woke up in a dark, cold room. I was gagged and my wrists were bound. I coughed and gagged, gasping for air. My body burned in pain. My ankles and legs were gashed and I had a deep cut down the left side of my face. Will's Jets tee shirt was tattered around my thin frail body and my spandex were ripped.

There was a loud grinding as a door drew past the entrance of the cave. Oceanus, the old man, entered. He was flanked by half-dog-half-seal monsters. They brandished swords. Behind them was a giant dog the size of an elephant. It bared its teeth and snarled.

I quickly groped around, my fingers closing around a sharp rock. I slowly began to cut away at my binds.

Oceanus walked towards me. "Daughter of Poseidon, my servants have seen to have been….harder on you than I intended."

He pulled my gag off my mouth. "Is this how you f***ing treat a woman? Drug her and then beat her? What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

He laughed, "Darling, it is the only way to make your father step down."

"What the hell do you mean? What the HELL do you want from Zak Bagans? Are you from Sci-Fi?" I demanded.

He chuckled. "No. Your real father. I am Oceanus, the original ruler of the ocean. Last year, during the Titan War, I fought your father for his domain. When he won, I realized I wanted power. If I can rise to power under the sea, I can help other Titans rise. We shall rule once more."

I felt the ropes give away. I stood and sprinted past him. He screamed in Greek and the Hellhound pounced on top of me. I screamed in frustration. It dug its claws into my chest. I felt like I was on fire. I screamed in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks. Oceanus clapped and the monsters picked me up, dragging me to him.

"Tsk, tsk." He slapped me across my face.

I gasped, "I am NOT your bitch! You are not my pimp! Don't you dare touch me!" I snarled.

He laughed.

"My father will destroy you, once again! You hear me? My brother and my boyfriend are coming! They will send you back to that hole you crawled out of!" I screamed at him.

"All of this could be avoided if you did one thing, daughter of Poseidon. Just become my queen. You and the ones you love could be spared when I come to power." He purred.

"Aw, HELL TO THE NO!" I spat at him.

He shook his head, gagging me again. "Your choice."

He left the cave once again, leaving me in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

_Will _

Leo had decided he wanted to drive. I was sitting shotgun and Makayla was in the back. Leo had his eyes on the road, driving through night-time Ohio. Makayla and I were almost asleep.

"PUNCH BUG YELLOW!" Leo shouted, socking me in the arm.

"SHIT! Leo!" I screamed at him. I rubbed my sore arm.

"For the love of all that is Holy, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Makayla shouted.

It was quiet in the car again. Leo kept driving. I started to fall asleep again. Leo reached forward, pressing the play button on the radio. AC/DC blared in the car.

"Leo, if I wasn't so tired and worried out of my mind, I would rip your damn balls off, honey." Makayla said sweetly.

"I know, baby. But how would we have kids?" he asked.

"Who said we will last that long?"

"Who said we are not?"

"I am so close to kicking you out of the car and doing this myself." I said.

"You can't do it yourself." Leo said.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Ladies, stop fighting! You're both pretty." Makayla said, yawning. "I think we should get a hotel. I freaking exhausted."

I nodded in agreement. "We need to sleep. I want to be in Nebraska by midnight tomorrow."

Leo pulled into a cheap motel on the Ohio/Indiana border. He went to check in, coming out to get us. He lead us to a room with two king beds. I took one, he and Makayla the other. I was out by the time I hit the bed. I had a dream about Torrance.

She was asleep, but her wrists were bound. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her expression lit up. "Will!"

"Torrance! Honey, are you okay? Where are you?" I demanded.

She looked panicked. "I don't know. Oceanus has me though. Please Will, get here soon! I need you! I'm so scared." Fat tears started to roll down her bloodstained cheeks. "Hurry. Will, you have six days. Six days before he kills me and invades Poseidon's kingdom or I agree to marry him. I don't want to marry that creep Will! I don't want to die either. I want you Will! Hurry! " she started crying.

I reached out, trying to touch her. "I will. I love you Torrance. Be strong. Show courage." I said.

"I love you." She said.

I sat upright in bed. Makayla and Leo were snoring next to me. I rubbed my eyes and lay back down. At least I knew who had her. I needed to get there fast. I need to get to the Underworld. I need to find the one spirit who can tell me where she is.

Luke Castellan.

We woke up the next morning. Makayla went to pay for the room as Leo and I went back to the car. Makayla came back to the car, climbing in the backseat. "I had the freakiest dream last night." She said.

"You were making out with Lady GaGa?" Leo asked.

"Um, no."

"Oh, it was just me then." Leo said.

"That's really disturbing." Makayla said. "Anyways, I had a dream about Torrance. She was in this cave and she was being tortured by the monsters Will saw in his bedroom at home. It was horrible. She just kept screaming and they kept hurting her." She said quietly. "This man came in and he said something about Poseidon stepping down or he will kill her."

I nodded, "I had a dream about her too. I was actually able to talk to her. She said we have six days to get to her before she is either killed or forced to marry Oceanus. And if she marries anybody it's going to be me! I can't let her die either." I said.

Leo pulled a map out of the glove box, "We are here," he pointed west of the Ohio/Indiana border into Indiana. "We should be here by midnight." He pointed Nebraska/Iowa western border. I kept driving.

"Today is Tuesday, we should have Torrance back by Sunday. Monday is our deadline." I said.

"Then shut up and drive." Leo said.


	17. Authors Note! PLEASE HELP!

Ugh. Sorry for not updating.

Guys, I'm stuck. I don't know what to do.

SO here is where you, the readers, come in.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT?

Put it in a review! If you want to see the next chapter, you guys need to inspire me!

Thank you! I love ya guys!

-Sarcasm Punk


	18. Chapter 18

The brunnette stared out over the land, dark golden eyes scanning over the ocean coldly. She tossed her curls over her shoulder, her long white Grecian gown fluttering in the wind.

A large lion stood behind her, his hide glinting gold in the sunlight. It followed his mistress's every move, guarding her with his life. He knew she was the most important piece of the Titans rise.

The girl continued to watch waves crash in the San Francisco Bay. She did not notice a man walk up behind her. He was tall with long shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, a hungry smile, and purple scratches all over his strong jawed face. He wore a simple black suit. He took the girl's small hand in his own, "Hello, Princess."

He placed a kiss on her knuckles, staring up at the girl. She smirked, "Hello Prometheus. What do you have to report?"

He straightened, turning to face the ocean like the girl. He ran his hand through the air ahead of him. The air rippled before morphing into an image of a bright red sports car cruising down an Indiana highway. The picture traveled inside the car, showing a blonde man, a raven haired girl, and a latino boy. The Latino was trying to show the blonde he COULD shove a peanut up his nose, and the blonde was yelling at him not to blow it out in his car, which he did.

"They are coming for Poseidon's girl. Three demigods lured right to us. And Jackson could be with him." he declared excitedly.

The girl snorted, "We do not need the girl! Oceanus may do what he pleases with her. It shall make no difference in my plan." she scoffed.

Prometheus wrapped his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close and kissing her nose, "Don't be like that, bunny. Look at the ocean, see how it stirs? Poseidon is angry! We took his daughter. He is furious." he motioned to the bay, the gray waves churning at six feet high. "He is taking his anger out on the mortals. The earth quivers with his fury." he said.

"The ocean will not help us rise." the girl stated. She pulled away from the Titan. "I must dispose of these demigods." she muttered. She pointed and manicured finger at the lion, "You!" she shouted. It dipped it's head in a bow

"Φέρτε τους, πλάσμα της κόλασης! Θέλω τους νεκρούς!" she shouted.

It straightened and ran off, disappearing in a spark of gold. She turned to a pack of telekhines, "You! Is my weapon prepared?" she hissed.

"Yes, my lady! It shall be prepared tonight!" it said.

"Good. My plan shall be commenced at midnight. The Titans will rise again." she said.

She turned back to the ocean and Prometheus wrapped his arms around her waist, "Say that again. Whisper in to me!"

The girl giggled, leaning into Prometheus's ear, "The Titans will rise again." she purred. "And I will finally be know as Queen of the Titans. Never again as Kinsey, daughter of Kronos."

"Never again." Prometheus echoed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Leo POV**

It was close to midnight and Will was driving. We were headed toward Chicago, the skyline lighting up the sky.

Makayla and I were in the backseat. She was holding me to her, snoring softly. I ran my fingers through her hair, leaning down and kissing her forehead tenderly. When she slept she looked like an angel, so delicate and pretty.

She ran her hand up my waist into my shirt, "Leo." she moaned, sliding a leg over my waist.

"I like where this is going!" I whispered, my perverted mind taking the driver's seat.

She nuzzled my neck with her face, sighing softly on my ear. "Mmm, Leo." she moaned again.

I stroked her leg, "Yeah, baby." I murmured in her ear. Oh, I was enjoying this.

"Oh, Di Caprio." she moaned.

What the hell? Leonardo Di Caprio? She's dreaming about Di Caprio and not her own boyfriend? Absolutely janked up.

"OH!" Will murmured.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I shook Makayla awake and she started to stir. What? I had to stop the horror. She sighed and buried her face in my neck.

"Been there, done that. Even better when she's moaning _your_ name." Will scoffed. I kicked the back of his chair. He glared at me from the rearview mirror. He turned his attention back to the road, "Gotta enjoy them while you have them, Leo. One minute, she's sleeping next to you and the next, gone." He said.

Anyone who looked in that man's eyes knew he missed Torrance. He feared the worst for her. He didn't want her gone from his life. He loved her so much. He would risk his life to save her. And that determined glint in his eyes told me that he would walk across the country over glass to make sure she came back to him alive.

"Would you risk your life for Makayla?" he asked, "Would you do anything for her Leo?"

I looked into the sleeping face of my girlfriend, "Yeah," I whispered, snuggling closer to her.

Will smiled, "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to Iowa."

"Nicely please." I said, closing my eyes. I thought back to the time I rolled over in my sleep and landed in lime Jell-O. Will and I are like a Jack-Ass movie, non-stop stupidity. Last week, I waxed his legs with Super Glue.

He screamed.

Like a girl.

Will chuckled, "No promises. Night Leo."

"Night Will." I said.

I closed my eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. My sleep was filled with some of the weirdest dreams. And that's coming from a demi-god.

My first odd dream that night was of a large garden. White chairs were set up in rows and white paper lanterns hung from the willow trees. It was sunset. I was standing under an iron canopy arch.

My hair was shorter and my face older. I was probably twenty or so. I looked at the crowd of people, my friends, family, and some guy who looked like Zach Galifianakis who must have been my dad in human form.

I watched a woman in a black and white wedding dress and black veil walk towards me. She was holding a bouquet of white roses and her long black hair was straightened. Her brown eyes twinkled.

It was Makayla. I saw our wedding.

The scene changed to a bright white hospital room. It was dark outside. Makayla was screaming in pain, gripping my hand. I was saying words of encouragement as the doctor and nurse told her to push. With a final scream, the room was filled with the cries of my first son. I watched as she delivered our second son. Ricky and Tyler. My boys. Our boys.

The scene changed.

Ten years later. My hair is short and I have a short goatee. I'm laying on the couch, Makayla in my arms. Our two boys on the floor in superhero pajamas, on either side of a wrinkly bloodhound. We were watching tv. Makayla looked up at me, smiling softly. I smiled back and pecked her on the lips.

I was finally starting to enjoy the little glimpses of the future when an ear piercing scream from Makayla jolted me awake.

"OH MY GOD! LEO!" she screamed.

We were driving straight into a truck.

I started screaming when Makayla and Will started to bust up. I looked at the truck again, noticing it was hooked onto a car carrier. It was bright outside, the happy Iowa farms flashing fast us.

"Good morning!" Will managed to force out.

"Jackass." I muttered, leaning against my seat and closing my eyes.

"Who the King of Stupid?" Will asked, referring to the title he won during the Stupid Stunt and Prank Competition last year at Camp. He won when during a council meeting he went to give Mr. D a high five and a paper mâché hand leveled him. He got stable duty for a month but it was freaking awesome. I thought I had it when I drove into Canoe Lake in a shopping cart.

"You the King of Stupid." I said.

"Don't forget it!" he whooped.

I looked outside the car window. "How much longer until we get to California?" I asked.

Will chewed his lip, "Makayla?"

"We could be there in two days. That leaves us three days to get to Torrance." She said.

"We will be there." Will said, "She will be in this car, Sunday night, everybody got it?"

"Got it." Makayla and I repeated.

I watched out the window at the passing farmland. I watched a glint of gold flash in the distance. I had that same feeling I had before our algebra teacher attacked us. I looked away from the window.

"Something's out there." I announced.

Will's gripped tightened on the steering wheel, "I can sense it."

I watched as the speck of gold grow bigger, taking on the shape of a large cat. Will started to sped up the car. Flames danced across my hands nervously. Black flames danced in Makayla's eyes.

I watched as purple light danced from her clenched fists. I nudged her shoulder, "Babe."

She looked at her hands in awe. Will screamed for us the get down. I grabbed Makayla and pushed her under me as a heavy impact hit the car, shattering the windows and sending us rolling onto the car's side. A snarl ripped through the air.

We all looked up at the large golden lion staring at us from the side of the car. Its black lips pulled over its blood fangs. Makayla screamed, blood trickling down her forehead. Will reached for the glove compartment, opening it, a black hand gun flopping into his hand. He shot it twice, sending the lion staggering back.

"OUT OF THE CAR!" he screamed, kicking the windshield out with his foot. I helped Makayla out of the car.

Will was grabbing his sword out the trunk of the car, tossing me one. Makayla went to grab one, I grabbed her wrist.

"Get as far away as you can. Hide in the fields," I took a deep breath, "If anything happens to me,"

Here we go. I was going to say it. I knew I did, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. She knew I was going to say the three words. I could tell she knew I was going to say it. Here we go Valdez.

"I want you to know I lo-."

" A little help please?" Will shouted, fighting the lion.

Will Solace, you asshole.

I kissed Makayla on her forehead, "Go."

She grabbed my arm, "I'm not leaving Leo."

I nudged her toward the field, "It's not up for discussion. Go."

With one final heartbreaking look, she slipped into the field. I turned, sword in hand, to face the first monster of the quest.

Yay…(sarcasm.)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: She's back! Sorry about how long it took for me to update… I've gotten busy. So I hope y'all enjoy! :)

_Warning: This chapter is rated PG-14 for slight nudity and awkward situations….Kinda….Sorta….Just A Little Bit _

20

_Torrance POV_

I sighed unhappily, bouncing my head against the stone wall of the cave. I exhaled deeply, "I'M HUNGRY!" I screamed. As if on cue, the cave's mouth illuminated, four figures entering. One was Prometheus, one Kinsey, and the other Oceanus, they were accompanied by a demi-god in armor, a sword in his hand. Torrance faked a smile, "Hi! So what do I have to do to get fed or a shower around here? Or is this 'prisoner' thing a full-time gig?" she asked sarcastically.

The two Titans did not look amused. Kinsey lifted the skirts of her bright white Grecian gown, striding towards me. Her gold eyes glittered dangerously, gold curls bouncing with each step. She yanked me up, dragging me out of the cave. Prometheus held a white clothing bag in his arms, which he handed to Kinsey. She held it to me, "Shower is over there, you have twenty minutes, go change."

I shook my head, "Not until you tell me what you have done with Will."

Kinsey rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers. Prometheus waved his hand, the air rippling and twisting into the image of a giant lion fighting two men. One man had curly black hair, the other blonde. I recognized the blonde. Tall, muscular, soft blue eyes. A deep gash bled from his forehead, blood dripping down the bridge of his nose. The lion raised a massive paw, swiping Leo to the side. Will notched an arrow, raising his bow. The Lion pounced and Will screamed. Prometheus swiped his hand through the mist, smirking. Tears were making track marks in the dirt on my face.

"Shower. Change. Twenty minutes. Go." Kinsey said.

I snatched the bag out of Prometheus's hands, storming out of the cave. The demi-god turned, following me. He gently wrapped his fingers around my forearm, leading me. I ripped away from him, "You don't get to touch me!" I snarled.

He crossed his arms behind his back, "I'm sorry."

I continued to walked, looking over at the kid. He was probably only fourteen; close cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, very similar facial structure. He pointed to an outdoor shower complex. Four shower heads, with two walls forming a small cubical like space. Three guys were already in there, seeming to wait for me. "Showers are right there. Here is a bar of soap and shampoo and conditioner." He said.

I stared at it, clicking my tongue, "Honestly?"

The kid turned around, not looking at me. I threw the clothing back onto the hook on the shower wall, "Let's get this over with."

I turned the water on, removing my shredded clothing and stepping into the water. The guys snickered and I glared at them, shoving them out of my line of sight. "Ya, giggle as much as you want. But this is probably your first shower with a girl in a while," I shot the kid with the Bieber-cut a look, "or ever."

The kid snickered from behind me, "So, I assume my brother is treating you right."

I took me a minute to register his words. I jumped, turning to face the kid, hiding myself with the wall, "Wait, what?"

"I'm Austin Solace, Will's little brother. And I probably seen more of you than he has."

-Will—

I was laying next to Leo on the asphalt behind the crumpled Camero, gripping my shoulder and rolling in pain. "I'm hurting Leo. Ah, Imma need surgery. Surgery will be needed." I groaned.

Leo was gripping his rib cage, "I think I'm bleeding. Ya, I'm bleeding. A lot."

"Gah," I groaned, "How are we going to kill this thing?"

"I don't know, Will!"

I rolled onto my elbows, facing Leo, "Percy was telling me that the only way to kill the Lion is to stab it in its most vulnerable areas. Like its mouth or-," I stopped looking at Leo.

Leo eyes widened as he realized what I was saying, "Oh no! I'm not stabbing that thing there! You can do that all on your own!"

"C'mon Leo! I can distract him from the front and you can sneak around behind and…you know…"

"I'M NOT STABBING IT IN THE BUTTHOLE, WILL."

"FINE! GOD! BE THAT WAY!" I shouted. I grabbed my bow off the asphalt next to me. I notched an arrow, leveling myself on the side of the car. The Lion was turned away from me, using a tractor as a chew toy. I took a deep breath, staring down the shaft of the arrow. I drew the arrow back, focusing on my target. I exhaled slowly, releasing the arrow. I ducked down, not wanting to watch the arrow meet its target.

"Did it hit? Will? WILL?" Leo shouted at me.

"Leo. Do the world a favor and stop speaking for a few minutes." I was cut off by a pained roar, the beast's final roar.

Leo and I stood, looking at the large pile of ash created by the newly dead Lion.

"That was almost too easy." Leo stated.

I gripped my shoulder again, pain wracking through my body. My shoulder bone was poking out, visible under my skin. Defiantly dislocated. Makayla came running out of the field, hugging Leo, "Are you okay? Oh, baby! I was so worried about you!"

I let the two have their little love-fest while I evaluated the condition of the car. The car was smashed like a soda can, but I managed to open the trunk (one handed, without Leo's help) and get out our first aid kit, weapons bag, bag of food, and our back packs. I pulled out of the first aid bag a sling, tucking my bad arm into it.

I turned back to Leo and Makayla who were fully making out. I cleared my throat obnoxiously. They broke apart slowly, walking hand and hand towards me. Makayla looked at me, "So…"

"There goes our car." I said, tossing everyone their bags, "So now we are on foot."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, wincing as pain shot through my shoulder. I started down the interstate, into the Iowa sunset. She was close, yet so far away from me.

_Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_


End file.
